Chibby Changes
by Agent V
Summary: What happens when a demon turns everyone but Sesshomaru into....CHIBBY! Well lets just say Sesshomaru gets "babysitting" duty
1. Let the Chibby Comence

This is my first fanfic, and my friend thought up da title. I hope this doesent suck  
~Agent V  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
chibby change  
chapter 1-let the chibby commence  
  
Sesshomaru was incredibly bored. He had been watching some dumb wolf youkai, a miko, and Naraku fighting. Usually he would make his presence known and engage in battle, but he was tired and decided to watch as the wolf and Naraku fought, the wolf seemed to be losing until.  
  
He could smell a youkai up ahead. Scratch that, a hanyou. Inu- yasha..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Inu-yasha pulled into the clearing to an odd sight, Kouga and Naraku were slaughtering each-other and he could faintly smell Sesshomaru but knew not where his smell was coming from.  
  
He was about to warn the others when he noticed Kikyo and froze. The look she gave him sent a shiver down his spine. "What are you doing here?" was all he could say. She looked angry. "I should be asking you the same question." He embraced her but she pushed him away. "I don't want your false sympathy."  
  
Meanwhile a small demon went un-noticed, waiting for the best time to use It's power on it's next unsuspecting victim.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome looked over to see Inu-yasha trying to make Kikyo forgive him and was about to stop him when a small youkai appeared.  
It looked like it was about to attack.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sesshomaru watched as what looked like total hell broke out. (He was personally glad he was up in a tall tree where no one could see him)  
  
Then a small demon he had seen earlier started chanting. Before he could tell what was happening the demon shot a bright light into the sky. Everyone on the ground started glowing. Yeah, he was definitely glad he was in a tree.  
  
The demon, looking tired, fell on the ground. Seizing this opportunity Sesshomaru sliced it with his claws and waited for someone to stop glowing. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Sesshomaru wasn't usually the one to curse loudly, but this was too much.  
Inu-yasha was the first one to stop glowing. When he looked up, Sesshomaru was doubled over in laughter. When Inu-yasha looked at his hands he screamed, "I FREAKIN CHIBBY!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So the plot thickens...  
Sorry that chapter was so short, I'll try to make a loner one next  
  
Time!!!!  
^-^ PLEZ REVIEW  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	2. Future Fluffy

^;^ Well, here's da next chapter, I tried to make this one long, and oh yeah I don't own Inu-yasha. I'm dedicating this story to Tasuki, A Wild Lia, Bad Girl, and da great reviewers THANK YOU!!! ^~^  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2- Future Fluffy-  
  
Inu-yasha looked mortified and for good reason, he was very chibby. Sango woke next, and started crying. Then Kouga and Kikyo woke up. Kouga's response was "Holy F***!" Kikyo just followed Sango's lead and started bawling. Sesshomaru tried calming them down, but was having NO success.  
Then the others woke. Kagome joined Sesshomaru in trying to calm Sango down, Miroku mumbled something about how this might give him a disadvantage with women, Shippou was crying even though he didn't look any different, he was just crying because Sango was. Naraku just sat down and started mumbling disturbing things like, "Burn them all."  
Maybe it would have been better to just left the rugrats to fend for them-selves, but Sesshomaru had a soft spot for children, well, maybe not Inu-Yasha, but what was he gonna do? He picked up all the small freaks with great difficulty and flew them back to Rin and Jacken. Rin cried out, "Look at all the dolls!" "No Rin these are.uh.well, 2 are youkai, 2 are hanyou's, 3 are humans and one is an overgrown piece of clay." At the last comment Inu-yasha growled. Rin seemed utterly delighted.  
Then Kagome did what Inu-yasha would have called the stupidest thing ever. "How am I going to get back to my own time when I can barely even get into the well!" Then Kagome's eyes got large (which was really saying something) "Uh oh."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What well?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome looked upset, but knew she had to tell. It took awhile for Sesshomaru to believe her, well long enough for Naraku to think up an 'evil' plan. Naraku sent his poison insects to attack but realized that the poison insects in his pocket were chibby too and were having problems flying, as their wings couldn't support their fat bodies. "Rin, come." "Jacken, stay here." "Why Sesshomaru-sama?" Jacken asked in his most humble tone. "Because I hate you."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sesshomaru stood in front of an old well. "This one?" Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru threw all the chibby in before grabbing Rin and jumping into the well.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Everyone was in a big pile on the ground. (Sesshomaru was on the top squishing all the chibby.) Inu-yasha shouted from the bottom, "Get off me you fat ass!" Sesshomaru slowly got up and everyone got out from under him. As Inu-Yasha got up, Sesshomaru sat down again, seriously pissing Inu-yasha off. After 10 minutes of struggling everyone managed to get out of the well. "Well this is going to be hard to explain to mom," Kagome stated. Kagome walked in first. "Mom, I'm home!" Her mother walked in and dropped the dish she was holding. "H-honey what happened?" Was all she could say before fainting.  
Kouga stood over her unconscious body, "She is nowhere near as beautiful as you Kagome." Inu-yasha was seething. Kikyo noticed and started crying again. Sesshomaru sighed. 'Great baby-sitting duty.'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sesshomaru, after being forced to by an evil pile of chibby went into the kitchen to bake cookies (like that'd ever happen). When he came back with a plate of cookies everyone lunged at him and tried to grab a cookie. Kikyo and Kagome grabbed the same cookie. Kikyo bit Kagome's finger to make her let go of the cookie. (Vicious little critters, aren't they?) Sesshomaru then had to step on Kikyo to get her off of Kagome. This was going to be a long day.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry da chappy not too long, but I have to get off the computer and this is all I have done. If anyone wants me to dedicate a chapter to them put it in a review and I probably will.Chao ~Agent V  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	3. The Scariest Night Sesshomaru Has Ever H...

Well, here it is. Sorry this is so late, but I've been at the beach and came back today. I'm dedicating this to Tasuki, Bad Girl, A Wild Lea, Evilbunnies, and Youkai of the flame Hishu for giving me some great ideas (And my sister for being my spelling agent)! Also, I don't own Inu-yasha OR Sesshomaru(sighs longingly) or any other character in this story, or Furby. Enjoy,  
~Agent V  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 3- The Scariest Night Sesshomaru Has Ever Endured and Discovering The 'Future' World-  
  
After about thirty minutes Sesshomaru was able to clear up the 'cookie' issue and everyone excluding Sesshomaru was eating.  
Then Buyo appeared. "Hey Buyo," Kagome said happily. Then she realized how big he seemed. "AHHHH!!!" Buyo lunged at Kikyo and started gnawing at her arm(You can tell I'm making her the lucky one). When Buyo left his three coarse meal all that was left of her arm was a funny shaped piece of clay. 'Wow he's truly evil, I've gotta learn from him,' thought a smirking Naraku.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When Kagome's mother came around it took a while to explain what had happened. Especially since her mother was distracted with Inu-yasha's ears, which were, in her opinion, even cuter in chibby. When the message finally got through her mother was a little worried. "So, do you know how long will you stay like this?" Kagome shrugged. "Well, it looks like Buyo will have to sleep outside tonight."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later that night Kagome's grandfather got home and was delighted. But, to his displeasure, he was not allowed to sell 'the small, oddly shaped creatures' as souvenirs to unsuspecting tourists (The one with half an arm at half price of course). Everyone decided it was time to figure out where to sleep, as Inu-yasha was getting grouchy (no wait, he's usually grouchy). Souta was at a friend's house that night so they could use his bed. Sesshomaru had to sleep there, even though his legs hung out by about two feet. Naraku was sleeping outside with the cat, hoping to learn from his new 'master.' He didn't know there was an 80% chance of rain that night. The rest of the chibby boys and Shippo slept on the couch. Rin got the spare room to herself (Who knows why), and the girls slept in Kagome's room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At about two in the morning, Sesshomaru woke up sweating. It was raining. He looked around that boy Souta's creepy room. He had already had trouble that night with one strange creature called a 'Furby.' It wouldn't shut up no matter how many times he threatened it and for some reason he couldn't kill it either. (It was a really tough Furby.) In the end he had had to throw it out an open window. What had woken him up this time was not from the 'room of doom,' but from the living room. He heard faint and annoying singing. 'I must be going crazy from this babysitting.' But he was not crazy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He staggered out to the living room to see the 'boys' singing. Miroku had somehow gotten hold of a banjo and they were all singing 'Kumbaya'(I guess the chibby had gotten to their heads) "Shut the f*** up!" was all he said before turning on the ball of his foot. 'Now to other matters, like sleeping.' But then he remembered Naraku. He decided to check on him to see if he had been struck by lightning yet. Naraku was sitting under a car next to Buyo. "Are you coming inside yet?" "Be gone, I'm learning from my almighty leader!" "What you mean the cat?" asked Sesshomaru playfully kicking at the cat from underneath his umbrella. Then the cat jumped at Sesshomaru menacingly. Buyo was too fast for Sesshomaru and bit him. HARD. At the end of the fight Sesshomaru walked back to his room umbrella-less and with bruises in some interesting places. Naraku and Buyo sat under their new umbrella with Naraku graveling at Buyo's feet and Buyo licking his chops.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When Sesshomaru woke the next morning his ego had been very badly damaged by a certain cat. He sighed and rolled out of bed only to almost squish---"Rin what are you doing here?" "Rin was just going to ask Sesshomaru-sama if he would like to pick flowers with Souta-chan," She said in her usual happy tone. "No Rin, I'm going to eat, maybe later."  
At the breakfast table Sesshomaru asked, "So what have you gotten from today's hunt?" (Sesshomaru has been hunting for his food for the last twenty-four hours, but to no one else's knowledge) "Uh.Cheerios," said Kagome's mother wondering what he meant by 'hunt'. Sesshomaru was a bit confused when he heard this and was just plain baffled when he was told how to use a 'spoon.' He had never thought human would become this advanced. Well hell, they even had strange foods in compact boxes ready to be served.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later... Everyone was eating their lunch at the table except Naraku, who was presumably eating lunch with Buyo. They were deciding what to do about being chibby. They knew they couldn't stay like this forever, and they also knew that they would most likely need to find a dark miko or a demon with the same powers as the one that they had encountered the day before. Kikyo was a dark miko, but in chibby she wasn't able to un-chibby. Kagome's mother walked in. "Who wants cookies?"  
This could get dangerous.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thankz 4 reading. Oh yeah, I know I don't spell chibi right but I'll start spelling it the right way next chapter, I'm too lazy to correct spelling on this again. I was not able to make this as long as I wanted 2 because I wanted 2 post this tonight and my dad wants me 2 get off. SORRY!!! BYE!!! 


	4. Remember Not To Get Them Wet And Keep Yo...

Okay, so sorry it's taken so long (*I've been working on getting a website*), but here it is. Chibi is when da character looks small and kinda chubby for whoever wanted to know what chibi is. I don't own Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, or any of the other characters.(Though I wouldn't mind owning the first one^~^) I've gotten lotsa good reviews and I'd like to dedicate this chappy to (Pulls out long list)-Tauski, Bad Girl, and A wild lia some of my close friends, Ookami Spirit Hishana for the great review and for writing the coolest story I seen in a long time, Evil Bunnies for starting my *Kikyo torture plan*, and IceDragon 4 the kind reviews. Thank u all da reviewers!!!!!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 4- Remember Not To Get Them Wet And Keep Your Undies Out Of Reach-  
  
Sesshomaru was deep in thought. He was racking his brain trying to think of someone who could help 'un-chibi' everyone. Unfortunately, most everyone he met he killed. Rin ran up to him again, "Can anyone play with me?" "Ask Shippou or Kagome, just don't ask the cat." 'Maybe if I went back to the feudal age I could find someone.'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He left for the feudal age minutes later. He had gone alone because he didn't feel like being a guide to countless chibis. Soon he came upon a small village with a dark miko. When he came to the hut that the villagers told him was hers, he entered. "So, you must be the dark miko the villagers told me about," he said hastily. "Yes, I am the great Kourei- onara!!!" "T-T"(Kourei-onara means 'old fart'). "Okay.So I was wondering if you know how to get rid of 'chibi-ness'."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kourei-onara told him to go get a list of items. Because he was a Youkai he got these items with little difficulty. "So this is all I need to change them back to normal?" He questioned. "No, these are my groceries."  
"@-0" "So, what DO I need to do to change them back to normal???" She then told him that all he had to do to make them become normal again was never get them wet (looks like it's too late for Naraku) and never feed them after midnight for two months. (Sounds familiar huh?) "What happens when they get wet???" "They get the urge to kill postal workers," She responded.* A/N- I'm not sure where I got that* "Uh oh, I'd better get back before the mail comes!!!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fortunately for the postal worker, it was a Sunday and there was no mail that day. However, when he got back, Rin was running around with underwear on her head. "RIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!!!" Rin called out happily, "Inu-yasha-sama taught me how to play a new game!" "Never, ever play a game made up by Inu-yasha!" He then commenced in beating the shit out of Inu-yasha.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
He looked around the house. "Who's watching you guys anyways?" No one responded, but a few held guilty looks. He sniffed the air. Someone was in the shrine. He ran into the shrine to find that old man who lived there. He was tied up with a jump rope and gagged with a teddy bear.  
"Did you guys do this?" he asked. Half said yes and the others said no. "Well kind of," Responded Sango, "but we were bored, and I looked at the jump rope then I looked at the old man then I looked at the jump rope then I looked at the old man and Then I thought "Why not?"."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the end, Sesshomaru decided the old man was so annoying that he kept him in the shrine. Inside Kagome sighed. "I think I'm going to take a shower." "NOOO!" yelled Sesshomaru. "Why not?" "Becauseyou'llbecomeanevilpostalworkerkiller!!!" He said in one breath. Everyone stared at him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He explained what the miko had said to everyone and they still stared at him. "What?!" Inu-yasha was the first one to speak out. "You expect me to stay this way for TWO MONTHS!!!" "No Shit Sherlock," Kouga said loudly. 'When did I ever get into this?' thought Sesshomaru.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thankz 4 reading, but that's all I have 4 now. The whole I looked at the jump rope then looked at the old man thing came from when I was 7.. I was playing with my cat, Mariah, and put a hair clip on her tail. She freaked, and I ran from the room shouting "HELP THE CAT! HELP THE CAT! HELP THE CAT!" My older sister was mortified and was screaming at me so I hid in the closet. When my mom got the hair clip off her tail she found me and asked why I did that. My response was, " Well, I looked at the clip Then I looked at the cat, then I looked at the clip then I looked at the cat, then I thought, "Why not?"." 


	5. Of Girlish Screams and Lemmings

So very sorry it took so long 2 make this U-U I feel so bad. Today I flopped on my couch and turned on the light. I had felt something under me, but thought it was a blanket. Then my mother told me to get up and my cat (same one from last chapter) stumbled out from under me. I had lied down square on top of her, but she had been asleep and didn't know what had happened, so she just stumbled off drunkenly. U-U Also I'm feeling really sick an' my nose is stuffy. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, LEAVE ME ALLOONNEEE!! Also, this chappy is dedicated to Tasuki(*Happy Birthday*), A Wild Lea, Bad Girl, Ookami Spirit Hishana, Evilbunnies, IceDragon, Celtic *Lady* Knight and everyone else who reviewed. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, go to my home page! It took me 4ever to make it!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 5- Of Girlish Screams And Lemmings, Also, Buyo's New Rival-  
  
Sesshoumaru was at the local pet store (u can already see trouble brewing). Rin wanted a pet and Sesshoumaru couldn't stand her whining any longer. He wanted something that did require too much attention. She wanted something furry. What she bought was .a lemming @-#. The small weasel-like creature was in Rin's arms as they walked up to the store clerk. The lemming was making strange sounds that worried Sesshoumaru, but make Rin giggle. Here's ten bucks," said the shop clerk to Sesshoumaru. "Wha-I thought I was supposed to pay u." He could tell this was a bad omen already.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When they got home the lemming named Furaffii (Fluffy) jumped from Rin's arms and ran off to wreak havoc. Minutes later Inu-yasha ran out with the lemming in his hair screaming, "My hair! My hair! My hair!" He fell on the floor with Furaffii on his head; he was letting out girlish screams and twitching. Rin was giggling a little madly. "Ack! Get your lemming off me you psychotic little girl!" Inu-yasha screamed. Rin stopped laughing, "That's not true, FURAFFII's psychotic, RIN'S schizophrenic." @-o. Sesshomaru was laughing through out this, but knew that he shouldn't enjoy when his adopted daughter's pet was biting the shit out of his brother so he stopped. Then he decided he really didn't care and kept laughing. Then the real evil began. Furaffii jumped from Inuyasha's hair and started gnawing at the heels of whoever came too close. (Excluding Rin) Total havoc broke out and everyone started screaming and running around, trying to get away from the lemming. Minutes later the doorbell rang. Everyone froze in midair as a woman's voice called, "Hello? My car broke down and I need to use a phone. Is anyone there?" They all answered 'no' at once. "Ohh, Okay!" The woman walked off and sounds of a fight could be heard outside.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
30 minutes later someone or something walked in. Buyo accompanied by Naraku walked in or should I say, sauntered in. They were wearing cowboy hats. @-O. Then Buyo stood up on his hind legs. "Mrrreeeoooww!" (This towns not big enough for 2 evil pets!) "Hiiissss" (I'm taking u out) The lemming's head turned all the way around. Then it transformed into a weird gumdam-looking thing. Buyo put on armor, drew a sword, and jumped on Naraku's back. He looked very much like a Paladin. Everyone watched, really freaked out. They went to war. Meows and fufufufu's could be heard from the fight. Buyo walked out (sorry, rode out), victorious. "Wow," said Inu- yasha, "I should have him travel with me instead of Kagome." Kagome kicked him in the head. Then Buyo pulled out a small matal thing you've probably only seen in Men In Black. He put on a pair of cat-sized sunglasses. "Meeooww, meeow,mreow." (You had an annoying day, nothing really happened. You found out Miroku was a girl. Kagome, you have the urge to buy me Friskies instead of that normal crap you buy.) Naraku was also wearing sunglasses, "Master is there anything else I can do for you?" Then Buyo turned to Naraku and took off Naraku's sunglasses. "Meow." (You did nothing but serve your master today) In a flash Naraku's eyes became large and dull. Buyo jumped up onto the nearest chair and curled up. He had had a long day of defending his territory.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day..  
Everyone was going to the pool because they decided they might as well all have the urge to chase postal workers. (even Buyo, he was making sure they had recovered most of their memories.) Miroku was wearing a one piece because he had recently discovered he was a girl. They all got in as 6 year olds. When they got over to the pool everyone but Sesshoumaru, Buyo, and Naraku jumped in. Seconds later, everyone but Sesshoumaru, Buyo, and Naraku were drowning. "Morons, can't any of you swim?" called Sesshoumaru lazily. "My legs.are.. too shor.." Kouga's voice was cut off as he went under. Then an incredibly attractive women- lifeguard saved everyone but Kikyo. 10 minutes later a fat guy with water wings(u know the little floaty things that go around your arms) Jumped in, put Kikyo under his arm like a football, and got her out ..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
  
Yep, dats it. My friend, Tauski, has a stoopid neighbor who doesn't have a phone an' always asks to use theirs. Tauski's mom told him if he was home alone and she came and asked if anyone's there, he should say. 'no one's here'.  
Also I have to thank all u reviewers 4 bein' soooo kool and encouraging me  
THANKZ,  
~Agent V 


	6. The race is on, three down, four to go!

Ok, Ok. I know it's been WWAAAYYY too long since I posted, but my comp. Got a virus and I lost Microsoft word -_-. Well, to sum up what I've been up to ... 1.I got a new kitten (Dori) 2. Mariah (same one from the last 2 chappies) got hit by a car and died on impact-_- 3.I got a new house 4. I found out I don't own Inu-yasha That's about it.  
~Dedicated to Tauski, Ookami Spirit Hishana, Celtic*Lady*Knight, Tez, Catlover55, and Me(don't ask)~  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The race is on, three down, four to go!  
  
* Janie was your average woman..except she was a postal worker!Of course, she didn't know just how dangerous that was@-O.. *  
  
*As she drove home she felt perfectly happy, not a care in the world...  
Janie walked into her bedroom and to her closet, to change her outfit*  
"Hmmmmm... that's strange, I don't REMEMBER leaving the closet door open," she said as she looked at the partially open door. "Maybe my cat opened it...*Twilight Zone music o-@* "Only one thing.., I don't have a cat." * The naïve woman opened the closet, when she should have been calling the police* *That poor, poor woman might have lived if Sesshoumaru had just locked the screen door last night -_-*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Back at the Insane Asylum formerly called the Higirashi residence.*  
"It's quiet, too quiet."Sesshoumaru usually didn't mind being around a small group of people, (Grampa, Mrs. Higirashi, Souta, Shippou, and Rin.) but the lack of 7 little gremlins was starting to scare him. Maybe they were trying to get their hands on weapons of mass destruction again.' Somehow he didn't think it would be that mild.. Then an idea sparked. "Mrs. Higirashi, where's the nearest post office?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sesshoumaru arrived at the post office just in time...just in time to watch as complete chaos ensued! Kouga was chewing on a man's arm, Sango was sreaming 'My baloney has a first name'while trying to stuff some poor person's shoe in her mouth while they were wearing it, and Kikyo was trying to give some woman a hicke-Ok, that's just gross.*  
He first ran to Sango, as a very disgruntled postal worker was trying to kick her off. After getting the person to calm down, him and some fat guy who worked at the front desk(therefore there was no danger of being attacked) managed to pull her off. Grabbing a random steel cage(Ya gotta love them random steel cages ^-^) he managed to subdue her.  
Sango, usually very mild mannered, started cursing like she had tourets syndrome. Next was Kouga. It wasn't very hard really, Sango grabbed his hand through the bars and startd sucking on it. "Mmmmm..Postal service.."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Local Dumpster*-  
*Naraku sat on the ground, under an upside-down trashcan. He had a map in his hands.* There were little P's for Postal Office printed all over the map. One BIG P was printed by a body of water- 'The international post office of workers united' Naraku tilted his head back and laughed wickedly, making the people walking by the alley speed up.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Higirashi Residence again*- Rin paced back and fourth, waiting for ol' Sesshoumaru-sama to come back* *Explosions and car horns shrieked outside, but she remained as perky as ever, wondering what Sesshoumaru was doing and if he was having fun.ohh, he was having fun alright...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Kikyo's worst nightmare*-  
* Sesshoumaru stomped on Kikyo for the 4th time, trying to get her to stop eating a postal worker's shoelace. He gave up, and just caged her and the shoelace, which she continued to taste.* Sesshoumaru was having the WORST day of his life, and there were still four more 'demons of terror' out there.. He'd need some help with this.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Waddya think? I'm still getting back into my old style from where I left off, don't worry if it seems..different. I owe the 'Maybe it was the cat...except I don't have a cat..o-@' thing to Tauski-kun again, and I've got a twist on the plot (which was never there in the first place) that I think you'll like, unless you really hate Buyo. Personally, he's the easiest character for me to work with. ~If I get enough reviews, I'll throw Tauski off my balcony into the swimming pool ^-^ Look forward to it! 


	7. Naraku Flies Solo and Rin's Wrath

Sorry guys, guess I got really side tracked, but I'm back now!....And I brought cookies! But back to what I was saying before I came back from break- YAY! I got lots of reviews and here's the moment u've been waiting 4! Tauski and Agent V standing on AGV's balcony, Tauski looking scared (for those of you who didn't read the last chapter this is where I throw Tauski from my balcony into the swimming pool)drum roll please! "One.... Two.... Three!" loud crash "I didn't make it. -'"This ones dedicated to bluethorn, narakugirl, and lu-lu- The people who reminded me I was writing a story

I don't own Inu-yasha yet, but I've got $85.50 and a candy cane toward the fund -

Chapter 7- Naraku flies solo and Rin's Wrath-

At the scene of the crime-

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman's dead body beneath him, apparently slobbered to death. Most people never would have guessed who would have committed such a disgusting crime, but it only took one look at the woman's 'my name is Janie' postal service nametag to make Sesshoumaru edgy. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru heard a piercing scream from behind him. "Evil bunnies ATTACK!" screamed a very disturbed Kagome, lunging 30 or so stuffed bunnies at him. Sesshoumaru ran for his life, Kagome in hot pursuit.

Kagome's house-

Rin was normally a good-natured little girl, able to find the best of every situation, but today was different. She had spent the last three days asking people to play with her, but no one seemed to want to, excluding an occasional Souta. So, she sat down and pulled out her dolly, Evil Killer Kitten, that Souta had lent her. "And then you'll be an Evil World Dictator," she said, hugging the pre-mature evil cat doll. She was happy until Sesshoumaru-sama banged open the door, scooping her up and running away for Kagome-chan, like she was evil or something. (Muhahhah -o) "Evil Killer Kitten!" Rin gasped as the demented doll fell to the floor, knife still in hand. By the time she and Sesshoumaru reached Souta's room, she was bawling. Sesshoumaru desperately tried calming down Rin, but to no avail. Then Sesshoumaru heard something that made his heart stop. "Mmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrreeeeeoooowwww..." Buyo let out a soft growl from atop Souta's bed. Sesshoumaru looked from Buyo to the door, and ran out to face Kagome instead of the evil cat.

Souta's room-

Rin looked at Buyo for a little more than a second before running up and hugging him, "Will you be my evil kitty?" "Mreeow, meooow (Buyo has no owner, especially not one that's a little girl)," Buyo meowed, slipping out of her grasp. Rin dug deep into her pocket. "Catnip?"

And so a new (and plot expansive) friendship is formed.

The Hallway-

Sesshoumaru gulped as evil Kagome hissed at him. He ran to the bathroom, in fear of her more dangerous tendencies than the other evil chibi. (I mean, she slobbered someone to death, I'd be scared too.) He jumped back, accidentally turning the blow-drier on with his elbow as Kagome broke down the door. The blow-drier fell from the counter and hit Kagome with a blast of fresh air. She fell on the floor, her hair standing up in an afro. When she got up she muttered 'Ohayo Sesshoumaru-san' dizzily. "Who would have thought blow-drying their hair would change them back," he said, shaking his head, "This nightmare just gets weirder and weirder."

Souta's room again-

"Aren't you just the cutest kitty-witty?" Rin half-cried, looking at Buyo, dressed in a tuxedo, bow tie and all. Buyo purred and let Rin hug him, "Now, if we could just get everyone else to play with us," Rin sighed. Buyo raised a paw to his chin, deep in thought, "She IS good master, Buyo will help master save friends and save taking over world for later.' He jumped from Rin's lap, off to tell off his not-so-loyal-minion.

Kagome's Living room-

Sesshoumaru is pacing back and forth, accompanied by a guilty-looking Sango, Kouga, and Kagome, Kikyo's still in her cage, eating shoelace. Rin's engrossed in a rain dance (they're out of Dasani, that's what I'D do.) and Buyo's been gone for at least 15 minutes. "Miroku, Inuyasha, and Naraku are still out there, doing who knows what," Sesshoumaru looked to Sango, "Where would you go if you hadn't have gone to the mailroom?" Sango touched her chin, "Weeeell, I'd go to the mall." He sighed; not really thinking three men would be caught dead at a mall. Not even demented chibi men. Guess he'd have to start looking.

Under a trash can-

Naraku was muttering something about hiring Santa Clause to do his dirty work, since he could 'see you when you're sleeping' and 'know when you're awake,' when Buyo tipped over the trash can. Naraku started rambling on about how they should attack the IPOOWU (International Post Office of Workers United) Buyo sighed, being, like every other cat, with a short attention span. "Mreeow, mew (New plan, we change you back to normal and help my new friend.)" Naraku nearly fell over, twitching, "You CAN'T be serious! I'm not gonna just go be good-I don't do that!" Buyo folded his front legs, "Mrew. (Well that's what I'M doing.)" Naraku rather enjoyed his new thing for killing postal workers, and didn't plan to give it up so easily. He growled and jumped on Buyo getting into a big 'cat fight'. Buyo was a lot faster than Naraku, but just as it seemed Buyo was winning, Naraku took off down the street. Buyo was way to lazy to chase, so he just strolled off to find Rin and the others.

Where ever you'd find Rin and the others -

Sesshoumaru was beating up Miroku, who was now in a dress. "You can't hit a girl!" He screamed, ducking and trying to attack another postal worker at the same time. Rin and the others were in the back, ignoring Miroku and looking through the mail. Buyo walked up, it was Sesshoumaru's turn to scream, and Rin giggled. "It's my evil killer kitten!" Buyo stood on his hind legs, folding his arms, "Mrew, meooow (I'm sure you're all a little confused, but we need to stop Naraku, before it's too late.)" Luckily, Rin spoke Evil cat and was a good translator (that's random, but ya'know, I'm a fan of random.)

Wee, I'm done! Well, Tauski's.....he's ok I guess. Tauski screams I'm sure he'll get better....and not sue! Well, school's starting, R & R or get eaten by the most fierce of the rodents, the gerbil!

Agent V


End file.
